


Abomination study session - oh, and sensitive ears.

by justagaymf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta!Amity, Beta!Luz, F/F, Fingering, Hickeys, Lumity, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, bottom!luz, idk how to tag lol, luz being a sub for once, sensitive witch ears, they kinda get caught lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagaymf/pseuds/justagaymf
Summary: Amity is going to help Luz study for an incoming abomination exam, but not everything goes to plan when witch ears come into the picture.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 407





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this out of my system and thought i’d drop it here!  
> This is with the beta designs, who have been confirmed 18/19 !  
> This is my first time writing smut/a fanfic in general so sorry if there’s mistakes or if it’s bad lol  
> -  
> idk if i’m gonna write anything else, i might if ppl want idk... maybe oneshots or something but i mostly just made this acc to drop this here

Luz POV:  
Luz hadn’t expected Amity to come to the Owl house so early. They agreed to a study session on abominations since they had an exam the following week, Luz feeling lucky that she had the top abominations student to help her out. Amity was stood at the door, looking as pretty as usual, Luz’s heart skipping a beat as her catlike eyes made contact with hers.  
‘You’re here early, Blighty. What, can’t get enough of me?’  
‘Fuck off, Noceda. You literally invited me here.’  
‘Yeah, and you came~’  
‘I can go back home, I’ll be fine-‘  
‘No, don’t go! I need to pass this exam, Mittens.’  
‘Glad to know you only want me to get you to pass, huh?’  
‘Why, disappointed I don’t want you for more?’  
‘Oh shut up.’ Amity growled, pulling Luz’s beanie over her face as she passed her and making her way into the house and sitting herself on the couch, starting to get books out of her bags.  
Luz went over and sat next to her.  
‘so, what we doing first, miss Blight?’  
‘Well we should see if you can actually summon the abomination, right?’ Amity replied, lifting her legs up and crossing them, turning to Luz and reaching her hands out. Luz did the same, Amity taking her hands in hers and positioning them into a cupping position, ready to summon a small abomination into it.  
Luz looked across at Amity, examining all her features, her cheeks slowly getting pink. She looked at her sharp eyes, focused on glyphs. Her pointed nose, her pale lips looked so soft, Luz thought what it’d feel like to kiss her. Her pink cheeks quickly reddened as she brushed away that thought, she really liked Amity, but this wasn’t the kind of thing to be thinking of when trying to practise magic.  
The thoughts didn’t go away as Luz kept looking over at Amity, looking at her sharp jawline, her slim body, her black painted nails on the hands that were clasped around her own. Luz’s hands were rather large, but Amity had very small hands, always getting flustered when Luz brought it up. The size comparison made Luz just want to hold her hands forever.  
Amity was so focused on the abomination magic that she didn’t even notice Luz staring at her, entirely flustered. Luz finally set her eyes on Amity’s ears, watching as they twitched in concentration, pricking up a little when there were any noises, like birds outside. Luz loved her ears. Luz found the way they moved up and down with emotions absolutely adorable, she wanted to touch them so badly.  
‘Okay, I think this is the right glyph. So if we move from thi-‘  
‘...Can I touch your ears?’  
‘W-what?’  
Luz’s heart stopped after she realised what she just said. ‘FUCK, I- UH- REALLY DIDN’T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD-‘ she stammered, face deep crimson in embarrassment.  
Amity’s face was bright red too, not knowing what to say to that. Luz had shifted away from her, dragging her beanie over her eyes so she wouldn’t have to make eye contact. This was humiliating.  
There was an awkward silence between the two girls for a while, neither knowing what exactly to say. Their faces had gotten less red, Luz still hiding her face in her beanie. Amity was the one to finally break the silence.  
...  
‘Luz?’  
‘What?’ She replied, lifting the beanie off her face to make eye contact with the witch.  
‘why... do you want to touch my ears?’  
‘I uh... think they’re cute.’ she mumbled.  
‘Noceda, Noceda,’ she tutted, ‘you get weirder every fucking time I see you. But you can if you want, I guess.’  
‘Huh?’  
‘If you really wanna, you can touch them.’  
Luz moved onto her knees and shifted towards Amity, so she was kneeling in front of her. Amity moved onto her knees too, her hands resting on her thighs. Luz lifted her hands to either side of Amity’ head, hovering over for a minute, too nervous to actually make any contact.  
‘You gonna do anything or what?’  
Luz acknowledged that and gently brushed her fingers against the tips of Amity’s ears, the ears flicking at the touch. Fuck, she’s cute... Luz thought. She traced her fingers across the top of them, feeling them twitch.  
‘Enjoying yourself? I, uh, still don’t know what’s so special about my ears, Luz.’  
‘I like them!’  
Luz then took her hands and started pressing a spot on the back of them.  
‘L-Luz... Maybe not that spot-‘ Amity mumbled suddenly and shifting in her seat, catching Luz’s attention.  
‘Why? Does it piss you off or something?’ she smirked. ‘Because if it does I’m totally carrying on, Blighty.’  
‘No, not th-that,’ Amity’s breath hitched as Luz started pressing them harder.  
‘it’s- it’s sensiti-mmmhn~’ she moaned. Oh gods. Luz realised how flushed Amity’s face had gotten and her eyes were clenched shut.  
‘FUCK AMITY I’M SO SORRY- I DIDN’T THINK THAT’S W-WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN-‘ she yelped, her face bright red yet again in embarrassment. She felt her insides tighten as her mind kept replaying the sound Amity had just made.  
‘Luz?’ Amity whispered, she hadn’t moved at all. Her hands were clutching at her thighs, her eyes still shut and she was panting slightly.  
‘Please do that again.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gives Amity what she wanted :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the stupid pov thing at the start. It wasn’t supposed to be there until i realised after that the writing pov was messed up lol anyway this is uH... a lot

Mostly Luz POV:  
Luz couldn’t believe what was happening. She didn’t expect witches to get pleasured from sensitive ears, let alone her crush wanting her to carry on doing it- her brain felt like it was going to explode thinking about what might be about to happen. Of course she wanted to do this, she’d thought about it enough when she was alone, but she really didn’t expect it to happen in a random study session.  
Luz quickly realised she was lost in her thoughts a bit too long as she was brought back to reality when Amity was suddenly shifting toward her, moving so she was straddling Luz’s lap, her hands gripping Luz’s jacket collar.  
‘You, uh- actually want me to carry on?’  
Amity nodded, her face cheeks still red up to her ears. ‘If- if it’s okay with you, I mean-‘  
‘Yeahyeah, it’s fine! It’s just- I didn’t expect you to uh... want me like that...’  
‘You’re so oblivious,’ Amity giggled.  
‘And youre adorable.’  
Luz pulled the witch into a kiss, fuck, her lips are soft... she thought, the witch parting her lips and Luz quickly understanding what she was asking for, slipping her tongue into her mouth, guiding the witches tongue with her own. Amity could only let out small gasps into Luz’s mouth, not even attempting to gain any control, letting Luz’s tongue explore her. Luz felt her tongue slide over Amity’s fangs as she raised both her hands to start groping the sensitive spots behind Amity’s ears again, making Amity whimper into Luz’s mouth, pressing herself as hard into Luz as she could.  
Luz then lowered her hands down to Amity’ shoulders, slowly pushing her down onto her back and adjusting herself so she was above her, all while not breaking the kiss and trying to push her tongue as deep as she could into Amity’s mouth, Amity still just making small gasps and pants as she followed Luz’s actions.  
As the two girls made out, Luz slowly took her hands from Amity’s shoulders and started moving them downwards, feeling her way down until they found their way under Amity’s shirt. Amity shivered as Luz’s warm hands felt their way up her back, coming to a stop at her bra.  
She broke their kiss for a moment, both girls heavily breathing, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.  
‘Can I... take this off?’  
Amity was still breathing heavily, giving a hum of approval as Luz carried on unclipping Amity’s bra and lifting off her shirt.  
Amity let out a shocked gasp as she felt her skin hit the air, excited and nervous at the same time as she had never shown herself like this to anyone before, although Luz was the one she often imagined doing this with. Luz looked as shocked as she was, looking down at the vulnerable flustered witch pinned down below her.  
‘You’re beautiful...’ Luz said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.  
Amity tried to hide herself, to no avail since she was still pinned down by the girl above her.  
‘Well are you gonna do something or just sit there staring?’  
‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Luz smirked, promptly moving her head downwards to lick Amity’s left breast, raising her hand up Amity’s neck and pressing her fingers into the sensitive spot on Amity’s ear again, making Amity whine. She flicked her tongue back and forth against her nipple, Amity burying her face into Luz’s dark hair and moaning softly. After playing around with her tongue more she moved to the right breast and did the same, her hand slowly snaked down from Amity’s ear to her stomach and came to a halt just above her waistband, slowly teasing it downwards to reveal more and more of Amity. She gasped.  
‘Luz...’  
‘Are you okay? Can I do this?’  
‘P-please touch me...’ she whimpered.  
Luz promptly placed her mouth back on the witches’ chest, making Amity groan as her hands started to pull her jeans down, revealing pale, slender legs and her cotton white underwear. Luz let her finger tease Amity as she gently stroked up and down the outside of her panties, Amity digging her hands and face into Luz’s hair even more.  
‘P-please-‘  
Luz was having fun with this. She teased Amity further, drawing circles with her finger around the outside of her panties, every so often gently brushing against her clit and getting a desperate whimper from the submissive witch. Who knew stubborn top-student Amity was this desperate. She was entirely under Luz’s control.  
Luz finally dragged the panties down too, noticing the mess Amity had made out of them. She slid a finger in between her folds and was instantly met by how wet Amity was.  
‘fuck.....’  
‘Jeez, I really got you that worked up, huh?’  
‘Sh-shut up and take me,’ Amity panted impatiently.  
‘Tut, tut, Blighty. You’re so desperate~’ Luz teased, getting an angry look from the witch. Well, as angry as she could get with such dizzying arousal, she didn’t seem angry at all.  
Amity’s legs were squirming around, hoping to relieve literally any pressure she had built up inside her at this moment. Luz noticed this and positioned her own legs so that they were pinning Amity’s apart, allowing Luz to tease her more without her being able to do anything about it. Luz liked this idea, she loved the look of Amity’s intensifying desperation, she wanted to play around with her until she was practically begging her to do anything.  
Luz brushed her fingers up and down Amity’s thighs, getting closer and closer to where Amity wanted them most but never actually making contact. While she teased her she began to bite and lick at the witches’ neck, Amity letting her head roll back, fully exposing her neck and whimpering at the wonderful things Luz was doing to her. Marks were beginning to show on her neck as Luz kept licking and biting and sucking lower and lower, leaving little bites and hickeys on her chest, eventually positioning herself so her head was between Amity’s legs.  
Fuck, finally... Amity thought, letting her legs drop completely apart. Luz wanted to tease her further but couldn’t wait any longer as she grabbed a hold of Amity’s legs with each hand and slid her tongue all the way up Amity’s sex, Amity letting out a cry and her hands flung to her mouth to muffle her moans as Luz licked and sucked at her clit and entrance. She lifted a hand and inserted two fingers all the way into the witch, who was so aroused they entered with ease, curling to find that specific sweet spot that made Amity’s back arch, hearing her muffled moans get more and more frequent. The sound of her fingers sliding in and out of Amity filled the room, getting faster and wetter as they carried on, Luz lifting another hand to Amity’s arm, forcing her hand off her mouth.  
‘I wanna hear you,’ Luz panted, her voice husk, which the witch didn’t debate, letting Luz keep hold of both her small wrists in one of her own.  
She continued to swirl circles with her tongue on Amity’s clit, her fingers pumping in and out of her, hitting that specific spot each time they entered, Amity crying out a nonstop stream of desperate moans, pleading words like ‘harder’, ‘don’t stop’, and ‘Luzzz~’ which were barely intelligible as she practically melted into pleasure. Amity could feel her orgasm building up, her whole body shaking as it got closer and closer due to the amazing things Luz was doing to her.  
‘L-Luz- ahhhh- im- nnnh- i’m so close-‘ she begged, ‘please- hhnhg- don’t stop- ahhhn- it feels so g-good-‘  
This was driving Luz’s mind crazy, her core throbbing and needing to be relieved, just the noises and pleas Amity was screaming was enough to send her over the edge. Luz slammed her fingers as hard and fast as she could in and out of the witch, her other hand let go of Amity’s hands to yet again stroke the spot behind her ear, her tongue flattening and pressing firmly against Amity’s clit as her orgasm reached, Amity crying out and shuddering hard against Luz and grinding helplessly onto her face. She clamped her thighs against Luz’s head and tangling her hands in her hair, pressing her head into her sex as she rode out her climax, letting out a stream of loud moans and whines.  
When she eventually calmed down, Luz raised herself from Amity’s sex, panting heavily, catching her breath and wiping Amity’s fluids off her face.  
‘Shit, you came hard.’  
‘N-no thanks to *pant* you- hah-‘  
‘You looked like you enjoyed that, Blighty,’ she cooed, moving from the mess she made between Amity’s legs to lying down next to her.  
‘Yeah... holy fuck, you’re good...’  
Amity lifted her underwear and jeans back on, struggling as her arms and legs were still shaky after all that.  
‘I love you,’ Amity whispered as she kissed Luz on the cheek.  
‘I love you too, mittens,’ Luz replied, stroking Amity’s cheek. ‘Not to ruin the moment but it’s my turn after all that, don’t you think?’  
‘What, you thought I wouldn’t return the favour?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity returns the favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dumb pov thing again, as I said last time i did it after bc i messed it up 
> 
> also ik Luz was top in the last chapter but I just wanted to experiment and make her bottom as hell in this

Mostly Amity POV:  
Amity repositioned herself so she was on top of Luz, still breathing heavier than usual due to her still being tired from her own pleasure, but desperate to make Luz feel the same as she did. Still no shirt or bra, she messily started making out with Luz again, tongues practically wrestling for dominance, but Amity wanted to lead this time round. Luz was panting into her mouth as they made out more. fuck, she’s hot... she thought.  
Amity continued to let her tongue explore the humans mouth for a moment longer until she decided to move her mouth to the humans tan neck, which was still slick with sweat from eating Amity out. She sunk her teeth into the sensitive areas of Luz’s neck, her pointed teeth making Luz gasp. Luz was so turned on it hurt, and the biting just made her lose all patience. She clutched at Amity and started roughly grinding herself on Amity’s leg, not wanting to wait any longer.  
‘Sheesh, and I thought I was the desperate one...’  
‘Just f-fuck me already,’ Luz panted, still humping the witches leg.  
Amity smirked and moved her leg away from Luz and pinned her so she couldn’t move.  
‘Behave yourself, human.’  
‘Fuck, Mittens... I can’t wait any longer- please just fuck me,’ Luz whined, ‘Amity- I I-need it-‘  
God, Luz talking like that is hot... Amity thought. She wanted her to say more. She rested her hand right above Luz’s underwear, making circles with her finger right out of reach of where Luz wanted it.  
Amity leaned right into Luz’s ear, moaning softly just to tease her. Luz tried to buck her hips into Amity’s hand, but Amity didn’t let her succeed.  
She whispered into her ear, ‘You really are desperate, human. Are you going to be a good girl for me?’  
Luz was practically shaking in arousal, wanting nothing but Amity’s touch from all this teasing. ‘Please *pant* to-touch me already- I’ll be a good girl- I... I want you inside me r-right fucking now,’ she begged.  
Amity decided this was enough and slipped her hand down into Luz’s underwear,  
fuck, she was soaked... and started brushing circles on her clit with her finger. Luz let out a full throaty moan and gripped Amity’s shoulders, clenching her eyes shut.  
‘Y-yeah- just like th-that... god, please don’t stop-‘ she mewled, Amity slowly getting rougher on her clit as she went, readjusting her hand so her palm ground against it as she slipped a finger inside her.  
Luz’s moans were loud. And there was a lot of them, too, as Amity’s hand got faster and faster, adding another finger as her palm ground against her clit and Luz bucked her hips in rhythm, gripping Amity’s shoulders and scratching down her back. Amity winced at the pain but she liked it.  
Amity wanted to carry this on all afternoon if she could, but her hand was getting tired fast. She had an idea and drew her hand from Luz’s pussy, getting a desperate whine in response.  
‘Why’d you stoppp?’  
‘I’m tired. I have another idea anyway,’ Amity responded, focusing on the sheen on her hand as it was coated in Luz’s fluids, she blushed hard as she put her fingers in her mouth to taste it. She tastes good, she thought. I wanna taste her more.  
She started biting at Luz’s neck again, leaving bruises and getting more pants and moans from Luz as she took off her jeans and underwear, which were now a mess with Luz’s wetness.  
Once Luz had nothing on her lower half, Amity moved to lay down on her back.  
‘Luz.... uh...’ Amity mumbled, embarrassed she was about to say this.  
‘...sit on my face.’  
Luz was shocked at first, but quick to position herself, straddling Amity, yet still a bit awkward to go fully through with it. This new position had both the girls excited but nervous at the same time. After a moment of not being sure who was gonna move next, Amity just grabbed both Luz’s thighs and pulled her body into her face, getting a shocked gasp from the other girl as she started licking everywhere she could, getting a rhythm going with her tongue.  
Luz let out a long deep moan as she began to softly grind herself on Amity’s face, her clit rubbing against her nose and tongue as Amity licked and licked, savouring the taste of her.  
Luz’s knuckles were practically white as she gripped the arm of the couch, her back arching and doubling over in pleasure of what the witch under her was doing to her, letting out a stream of loud moans and whimpers, feeling the coil inside her continuing to get tighter and tighter, desperate for the release of an orgasm to come and break her. Her grinding onto Amity’s head was getting rougher and rougher, Amity herself beginning to moan at the pure desperation in Luz practically humping her face.  
Luz could feel it getting nearer, her legs shaking as Amity showed no sign of slowing down.  
‘Ah-A-Amity, I’m gonna- ugh- i’m about to-‘  
Amity responded by sucking on Luz’s clit and reaching both arms up to ride up her shirt and grope her breasts, Luz letting out the loudest moan yet.  
Her climax was the strongest she’d ever had, making her scream a choked ‘Aaaaamityyyyyyyyyy!-‘ as the coil was unraveled in an explosive orgasm, making her almost fall forward as if she’d lost all control in her body.  
Amity felt Luz’s come drip down her chin as she lapped up all she could, catching her breath and then slowly getting up from her lying position, helping keep Luz upright in the process.  
‘And you said I came hard?’  
Luz could only nod at her as she panted heavily, trying to come to her senses again. After a minute they had both cooled down and put their missing clothes back on.  
‘So much for our study session, huh?’ Luz said, laying down on the couch, a pillow behind her head. She patted next to her and Amity lowered herself down, her head burying into the crook of Luz’s neck and wrapping her arms around her waist while Luz stroked Amity’s hair.  
‘I think we can both agree that was much better than studying.’  
‘Well yeah, but- I still need to study for that exam-‘  
‘Then i’ll just have to come back tomorrow~’  
‘Damn, Blight, do you wanna kill me? It’ll take at least a week to recover from whatever you just did...’ she chuckled, wrapping her arms around Amity.  
‘I didn’t mean it like that, dummy,’ Amity replied, reaching up to ruffle Luz’s hair. ‘I meant tomorrow we can actually do the studying. I’ll bring food or something.’  
‘So it’s a date?’  
‘Yeah, it’s a date,’ she said, her voice soft. She lifted her head up to plant a quick kiss on the end of Luz’s nose and then burying her head back into her neck, drifting off to sleep together as they cuddled.


	4. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra I wrote up after :)

Luz was awoken quickly by Amity fumbling around rushing away. Half asleep, Luz got up, waited for her eyes to clear up, and- oh.  
Eda was standing in front of the couch, eyes following Amity who’d just rushed out the door, her eyes then returning back to Luz.  
‘Tired, huh?’  
‘Um... yep? Yeah, all that abomination studying really tired me out. Magic, yknow?’  
‘Really? Well that’s interesting...’ the older witch replied, sitting down on the couch next to Luz.  
‘Well. I’m gonna head up to bed and get some actual sleep, since there was so much uh... tiring work exercises,’ she said, getting up and heading for the stairs.  
‘I see, I see. Then what explains the bruises all over your neck? And don’t get me started on the state of the other girl’s neck, too. Christ, Luz, that looked a bit much,’ she cackled.  
Luz’s face went bright red. Oh gods, I forgot about all the hickeys... she thought. She was speechless.  
‘Relax, kiddo! I’m just pulling your leg. I don’t care. But if you do that on my couch again I’m kicking you out, just letting you know. Pfff, get that look off your face, I wouldn’t do that. But you DO have a ROOM for that stuff.’  
‘...yeah, uh... got it...’ Luz mumbled, creeping off up to bed.  
Once she’d got over the embarrassment of Eda seeing her and Amity covered in fresh bruises she took a shower, got changed and headed to bed.  
She checked her scroll before sleeping, a gift Eda had gotten her a year prior for her birthday. She had a message from Amity. 

ammy 🖤:  
sorry abt falling asleep earlier  
eda doesnt hate me after seeing that, does she? 

Luz ✨:  
Lol nah she just said not to do it on her sofa LMAO 

Ammy 🖤:  
ah...  
still down for tomorrow ?

Luz ✨:  
Oh, eager to check the room out are you? ;)

Ammy 🖤:  
oh shut up u know what i meant... 

Luz ✨:  
Do I? ;P

Ammy 🖤:  
fuck off. goodnight x


End file.
